kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQ3 timeline
This is a brief summary of dates established in the KQ3 material. This timeline is more or less builds off of, and is a continuation of the KQ1 timeline, and the KQ2 timeline, the original progression of the series (as seen in the Original timeline). Dates for events were shifted in KQ4, which created the KQ4 timeline variant. However, the Companion timeline more or less is the same as the Original timeline (which built off KQ1-3 references) Note: Assuming Graham was 19 at the time of KQ1 as its stated in sources by Lorelei Shannon, he would be 39 at the time of KQ3/4. Timeline ;79 BGC The date Rumplstiltkin is reputed to have been born. ;c. 31 BGC Manannan kills a slave. Manannan obtains a one year old child to be his slave. ;c. 14 BGC :Manannan kills a slave. :Manannan obtains a one year old child to be his new slave. ;1 GC KQ1 ;2 GC KQ2 (as per KQ2 manual) ;3 GC :The twins are born. ;4 GC. :Manannan kills his slave. :Alexander is kidnapped shortly thereafter (approxiately 1 year after his birth). :Hard times hit Daventry shortly after the kidnapping.You ask Princess Rosella to tell you about Daventry. She replies, \"Hard times hit Daventry right after you were kidnapped. Dad and Mum tried, but it was like they had lost their will.\" Clenching her fist, Rosella continues. \"We were down on our guard, and the terrible dragon came. We all thought it was the end.\"" ;21 GC :Manannan will soon kill Gwydion, as will shortly be his eighteenth birthday. :Gwydion dumps the trash can in Manannan's study, and sweeps the dust under the rug in Manannan's bedroom. :The next day, Alexander escapes Llewdor near end of Summer/early fall, and saves his sister. The family is reunited. Graham tosses his hat to his family. :The twins turn turns 18 shortly thereafter. Notes A few of manannan's intervals have been placed on this timeline for context, these intervals are established in the KQ3 manual. He usually kills his slaves in cycles of every seveteen years. However, since Manannan occasionally kills his slaves earlier than the regular cycles, the exact dates are not clear. He kidnaps his slaves when they are one year old according to the manual. There are also no, given dates for when Manannan obtained his very first slave in relation to the last slave kidnapped (although the story of that event has been told). It's interesting to note that in this timeline Graham would be about 30 during the events of KQ3 (in the game he is considered 'old' suggesting age limits similar to medieval era). It is known that the Kingdom has been sending out his yearly sacrifices to the dragon. Although it is unclear when this began. Rosella seems to remember a time when the kingdom was still beautifulYou comment upon the spoiled scenery of Daventry. Princess Rosella looks disgusted as she replies, \"The dragon did all that. He burnt our countryside, and we were all terrified to even come out of our houses. You don't remember, but it used to be very beautiful.\"" , after her brother was taken. But some of the information suggests hard times began right after Alexander was kidnapped, the dragon began rampaging not long after. It is possible it began rapampaging after he was kidnapped, but didn't reach Daventry until later. References Category:OT timeline